Various types of wrist braces are known on the market, such as for example that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,410. However, such known wrist braces are either lefthand or righthand and present some drawbacks due to their poor fittability and adaptability to the shape of the patient's limb.
In fact, immobilization of the thumb takes place by means of an annular strap which surrounds the thumb, within which a flat rigid rod is placed which runs the whole length of the thumb and the wrist strap. It is obvious that this rod ensures only a complete immobilization, is poorly adaptable to the different traumatological situations of the thumb, is uncomfortable for the patient, does not adapt to the different lengths of the patient's fingers and is not suitable for use after surgical operations since postoperative dressings are present on the patient's thumb, precisely in the position in which the flat rigid rod passes.
Another drawback of wrist braces of the prior art is represented by the fact that they have a tubular shape and must therefore be fitted around the wrist. It is evident that it is difficult for such braces to be fitted in postoperative cases in which dressings are present on the patient's wrist.